Acaso soy especial?
by Watashi wa Amano Ichigo
Summary: Una historia donde uso personajes de Makai Ouji, aunque tiene poco que ver con la serie, la protagonista Yukki se verá envuelta en un caos de ángeles y demonios.
1. algo raro en mi

Mi nombre era Yukki, Shirakawa Yukki, acababa de cumplir 17 años, tenía un hermano mayor, William, estaba muy unida a él, aunque se había ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos, hablabamos mucho. Tenía una amiga con la que iba a todas partes, Haruki, ibamos a la escuela Toukkan en un lugar apartado de Japón, nuestra escuela estaba llena de chicos, éramos 5 chicas en la escuela por lo que nos conocíamos todos.

-Yukki!- Haruki me esperaba fuera, la maid (sirvienta), fue a abrir la puerta. Habíamos quedado para ir de compras, mañana había un gran festival de deportes en la escuela y debíamos ir de animadoras.-Como odio que tengas una casa tan grande, me cuesta mucho subir hasta aquí. - Empezamos a reir, la abrazé.

-Qué tal Haru?

-Bueno, mi madre quería venir con nosotras pero mi padre la necesitaba para no sé que, estás lista?

-Claro, vamos -Cogí dinero y nos fuimos.-Según he consultado con el consejo estudiantil, necesitamos comprar aperitivos, bebidas y nuestra ropa.

-Yukki tu madre vendrá al evento?

-No, tiene mucho trabajo, pero vendrá una maid a grabarme y se lo enviará a mi madre para que lo vea.-Estuvimos comprando y luego volvimos a mi casa.

-Yukki últimamente se te ve un poco... diferente, te ocurre algo?

-No, estoy perfectamente- después de cenar juntas, vinieron a buscarla. Por la noche estuve preparando todo, mañana sería un día agotador. Que estaba diferente? Bueno, es verdad que me sentía algo rara pero no creí que se notara tanto. Me fui a dormir, por la mañana me vistieron y me llevaron al Instituto. Entré justo cuando decían mi nombre por megafonía. Fui a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-Yukki, pudiste comprar todo?- Era Dantalion, uno de los integrantes del consejo estudiantil, estaba formado por Dantalion, Camio, Sitri, Belcebú y Kevin, los "más" inteligentes de la escuela.

-Sí, tal y como me pedisteis.

-Ves? Os dije que nuestra florecilla conseguiría todo-Sitri me miraba con aire de superioridad.

-Por qué melo encargasteis a mí?, podríais haberselo pedido a cualquier otra persona...

-Tú eres la única que nos interesa Yukki- Belcebú tenía una sonrisa arrogante. Kevin miraba por la ventana, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, me voy de aquí, debo regresar a clase.- Kevin me miró apenado y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. Fui a clase, cuando acabaron las clases, empezó el festival, nos preparamos y fuimos. Nos tocó animar al equipo de fútbol y de baloncesto, nuestra escuela ganó varios de los campeonatos.

-Gracias chicas, gracias a vosotras nuestra escuela ha ganado-Kevin se dio la vuelta y se esfumó. Volvimos a casa, cuando fui a dormir tuve otra vez ese extraño sueño en el que alguien me preguntaba: "Qué eliges, el bien o el mal?, Tú eres una pieza muy importante"


	2. la llegada de Miguel

Fui a clase, el sueño ésta noche había sido más real, era algo demasiado extraño, el bien y el mal? A que se refería?

-Miguel se va a unir a nosotros a partir de ahora, te sentarás al lado de Yukki- levanté la mirada, era un chico de pelo blanco corto, con ojos azules y una piel muy pálida, tenía un aura como de rey, mi cuerpo quería arrodillarse ante él, porqué me pasaba esto? El chico me miraba con una sonrisa tierna, le sentía familiar...-Yukki, luego enséñale todo lo que necesite, serás por así decirlo su mentora vale? -Yo asentí, pero...porqué yo?

-Espero que nos podamos llevar bien, Yukki-se sentó a mi lado

-Yo también, Miguel-sama(sama se usa para dirigirte a alguien superior en japón )-me tapé la boca, le había llamado sama? No sé pero de alguna manera, le sentía a un nivel superior, casi inalcanzable para mí. Él sonrió, pronto acabó las clases

-Me puedes enseñar el lugar?-Miguel me miraba

-Cla- me llamó el consejo estudiantil, qué querían ahora?- Lo siento debo ir...

-Puedo ir contigo? Así conozco al consejo

-Oh! De acuerdo! No es mala idea, vayamos- Me siguió al consejo estudiantil, cuando entré todos me miraban nerviosos y cuando Miguel salió detrás mío se pusieron a la defensiva. -Que ocurre? Porqué me han llamado?

-Qué haces aquí? Has venido a buscar pelea?-Kevin se levantó.

-He venido porque me habéis llamado por megafonía - contesté

-No hablamos contigo Yukki -Dantalion me miraba

-Dejarles en paz- Kevin se puso delante mío y de Miguel

-Él ha venido nuevo y quería conocer al consejo, no hay razón para ponerse así, le dije que podía venir conmigo, al fin y al cabo, solo me mandáis tonterías porque no queréis hacerlo vosotros, pero supongo que me equivocaba, no debía haberlo traído, ni siquiera debería haber venido yo, vamos- Me giré y me fui con Miguel

-Te has pasado un poco no?

-Oh, Miguel-sama, lo siento, no era mi intención de que pasara eso, siempre hacen tonterías, pero no pensé que fueran capaces de ofenderte de ese modo, aunque no lo parezca, son buenos chicos... a su manera

-Ya veo, Jeliel yo...-Ese nombre... mi madre me llamaba así de pequeña, un gran dolor de cabeza me invadió y caí al suelo

-Yukki!-Camio salió y me cogió.-No le escuches, pretende hacerte daño-Me dejó en el sofá del consejo estudiantil.

-Te equivocas, él no ha hecho nada...-La voz sonaba en mi cabeza "el bien o el mal, el bien o el mal" me tapé los oídos, me dolía mucho.

-Yukki!- todos se pusieron a mi alrededor.

-Estoy bien, tan solo, voy a irme a casa- me fui a levantar pero me dolía demasiado, Kevin me volvió a echar sobre el sofá.

-Está bien, solo descansa, vigilaré que no te pase nada-puso su mano sobre mi frente y poco a poco me empecé a quedar dormida.

-Miguel-sama, siento...lo de hoy...- me dormí.


	3. Quien es Miguel?

Desperté en mi habitación, cómo había llegado aquí? Lo último que recordaba era estar en el consejo estudiantil... y ese chico, Miguel, su imagen me vino a la cabeza, era realmente atractivo.

Me levanté, me vestí, me preparé y salí de la habitación.

-Ojou-sama(señorita)-era Lydia.

-Qué ocurre Lydia?

-El chico que la trajo, le dejamos quedarse a dormir, nos lo pidió amablemente y dijo que a usted no la importaba.

-¿Qué chico?-se refería a Miguel? No, debía ser alguien del consejo, solo para molestar.

-Uno de pelo blanco...

-No digas más-corté, era Miguel-prepara el desayuno y que alguien le despierte por favor.

-Ya está preparado, el chico se estaba preparando, dijo que ahora vendría.

-Miguel, se llama Miguel, Lydia, gracias por avisarme-Bajé al comedor justo cuando Miguel bajaba.

-Oh! Yukki, espero que no te molestase que me quedara a dormir.

-Claro que no Miguel-sama-me tapé, otra vez con el sama.

-No te preocupes, no me importa que me llames Miguel-sama, estoy acostumbrado.

-De donde vienes te llaman mucho Miguel-sama?

-Sí-sonrió-se puede decir que todo el mundo me llama Miguel-sama.

-Wow, debe ser muy importante...

-lo soy, no lo negaré, por cierto Yukki, puedo pedirte quedarme en tu casa un tiempo?

-Eh?- me pilló de sorpresa-Claro, no hay ningún problema-por alguna razón sentía que no podía negarle nada. Bajamos a comer.

-Yukki tu crees en los ángeles?-me atraganté, a qué venía eso?

-A... A qué te refieres?

-Crees que existe vida después de la muerte?

-Yo...la verdad es que creo que sí...

-Ojou-sama se le hace tarde, debe ir yendo al coche-Mary empezó a recoger.

-Miguel-sama, está preparado?-Él asintió.-Vale-Cogí mis cosas-Por favor, venga conmigo.

Fuimos todo el camino en el coche, no podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta, "crees en los ángeles?","el bien y el mal"...Nada más llegar sonó mi nombre, otra vez me llamaba el consejo estudiantil?

-Te toca lo mismo que a mí, ven conmigo-fuimos a la clase de dibujo, ahora que lo pensaba... todos mis últimos bocetos eran de seres alados, era eso una señal?

-No vas a ir al consejo estudiantil?

-No, solo saben decir tonterías-la clase empezó, todos los chicos miraban recelosos a Miguel.

-Supongo que estar con una de las 5 chicas de la escuela me hace muy especial no?

-Cómo se ha enterado...-empezó a reír.

-Algo leí antes de venir aquí.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por evitar que se sientan así.

-No pasa nada, es... divertido-Dantalión entró de golpe.

-Yukki!-Miró casi con ganas de matar a Miguel-No has oído tu nombre por megafonía?-Me cogió del brazo haciendo que se cayera mi cuaderno de dibujo y me sacó a rastras de la clase.

-Qué haces?! No puedes sacarme a tu antojo de clase!-estaba enfadada.

-Yukki, no puedes estar con Miguel, es muy peligroso.

-No podéis obligarme, siempre me mandáis hacer cosas sin sentido, ya vale no?-mi voz se quebraba-Porqué tengo que ser yo la tonta que hace todo? No es justo-casi iba a empezar a llorar.

-Yukki nosotros no...-Dantalión me soltó.

-Vosotros no qué?, Nunca vais a tratarme como a un igual, sino como a un ser inferior, pero saco mejores notas que vosotros y hago todo mejor que vosotros, no es justo creeros superiores.

-No nos creemos superiores Yukki-Sitri apareció-Para mí, tu eres la más hermosa flor que he visto jamás, para mi, eres lo más superior que existe.

-Yukki-Camio me miraba empático-entiendo que tal vez estos cabezotas se pasaron un poco, mucho, por lo que si te alejas de Miguel, haré cambios y no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte esas cosas, pero entiéndelo, no puedes acercarte a Miguel.

-Por qué decís que es tan malo? Llegó ayer, no os ha podido hacer nada malo, ni siquiera os conocía... Me parece alguien realmente encantador, además te entiende cuando le hablas y te escucha.

-Parece que tú si le conocieras desde hace mucho...

-Te equivocas Camio, es lo que he visto ayer y hoy, en el desayuno fue realmente agradable, además de que agradecí no comer sola.

-Acaso... ha estado en tu casa?

-Sí, se quedó a dormir.

-Te ha hecho algo? Has notado algo raro?-Yo negué vagamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ya te hemos dicho que es peligroso...

-A lo mejor os confundís-tomé aire-mirad, no quiero enfadarme, estoy tratando de hablar tranquila por lo que no sigáis por este camino, cuando necesitéis algo, llamadme-volví a entrar a la clase, Miguel tenía mi cuaderno.

-Esto... son ángeles? Están bastante bien hechos...-sonreí

-Me dicen que tengo mucha imaginación, creo que esto responde a tu pregunta de antes no?

-Jeliel, que pasaría si te dijera que soy un ángel y Dantalión un demonio? A quién elegirías?

-Qué? Yo... solo te conozco desde ayer por lo que no te conozco muy bien pero creo que te elegiría a tí.

-Tardaste en elegir entre el bien y el mal no?-todo estaba paralizado alrededor-

Qué está pasando Miguel-sama?

-Debes saber la verdad-de su espalda salieron unas alas doradas-Yo... soy el arcángel Miguel y tú eres un ángel, Jeliel, pero para recobrar tus recuerdos, deberás deshacerte de tu cuerpo humano.

-Qué? Ésto es un sueño verdad?-Me pellizqué, no era un sueño, era real, debía ser real, pero no podía ser...

-Quieres recobrar tu memoria o prefieres seguir como humana durante un corto período?


	4. Ángeles?

Qué debía contestar? Toda mi vida había creído en esas cosas pero ahora... que me dijeran que era real... y que yo era una de ellos... no podía creerlo, quería seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado pero Miguel me había avisado que sería solo por un corto periodo... y tal vez mi vida como ángel no era tan mala... todavía no podía creer que fuera verdad, mi cuerpo... iba a desaparecer, quería llorar de frustración, gritar y desahogarme a la vez, podía darme cuenta de que lo que me decía Miguel era verdad, que podía confiar en él, pero aun así era demasiado duro imaginarme eso...

-Yukki!-Dantalión apareció.-No hagas una elección ahora, quédate conmigo, con nosotros-Sitri, Camio y Kevin aparecieron-Aunque sea un tiempo más...-Me cogió por los hombros-Por favor...

-Yo... no sé que hacer- empecé a dar vueltas por la clase-todo esto no es real, no puede ser real.

-Si que lo es, lo sabes en tu interior-Miguel me miraba sonriente, como si ya supiera el final de todo esto y le divirtiera.

-Entonces... Dantalión tú...

-Sí-contestó, unas alas negras salieron de su espalda, de las de Sitri y de las de Camio también.

-No, no es verdad, me estáis engañando-toqué sus alas, eran tan suaves... pero eran reales, no había ningún indicio de que fuera una mentira.-Qué está pasando?

-Tu madre, es el arcángel Gabriel, y tu padre es el gran demonio Balberith, tu hermano...

-Yukki!-mi hermano entró por la puerta.

-Nii-sama?(hermano en japonés)-Qué haces aquí?

-No dejaré que se te lleven de mi lado otra vez-me abrazó.

-Miguel-sama lo que estabas diciendo...

-Tu hermano es un demonio, mató a un ángel y acabó convertido en eso. Al igual, no puedes quedarte mucho más tiempo aquí, en este cuerpo, tu edad angelical son 17 años por lo que en unos meses como mucho, tu cuerpo se desintegrará, tu forma de ángel... tu hermano, es tu hermano gemelo en tu verdadera vida por lo que eres igual que él solo que tu pelo en vez de ser como el de él es blanco, y tus ojos son de un color azul cielo, en los cielos tienes la reputación de ser uno de los ángeles más hermosos.

-Lo siento yo... no puedo entender todo ésto, es algo demasiado raro para mí, realmente lo siento pero yo...

-Lo entendemos-Dantalión parecía muy alterado- debe ser un gran shock para ti de repente enterarte de todo esto...

-No es un shock sino que no puedo comprenderlo o tal vez no quiera entenderlo, me gustaba mi vida como era, pero si mi cuerpo no aguantará ni siquiera un año más, está claro que debo cambiar y volver a ser quien en verdad era, aun así, me gustaría seguir estando tal y como estoy, aunque ayer exploté, realmente me caéis bien...

-Quieres que te vuelva a tu antiguo ser?-Yo asentí, Miguel separó a Dantalión y puso sus manos sobre mí, una luz cegadora empezó a iluminar todo, después de eso caí al suelo.


End file.
